The Last Time
by Jaybail
Summary: Austin has been disappearing so Ally confronts him. Bad summary, good story. Maybe two shot. Based of The Last Time by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hey Allygators! I have a brand smacking new oneshot for you, based on the song, The Last Time by Taylor Swift. It's one of my favorite songs on the album. This is about how their partnership is on the brink of extinction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the Last Time.

I find myself at your door,

Just like all those times before

Not sure how I got here

All the roads they lead me here

Austin sighed, as he walked through the dark night, and looked at the door. Every time he left, which was quite often, he would somehow make it back here. He would leave for long periods of time, from an hour to two weeks.

But he always managed to walk here without thinking. His feet just always carried him back to this house.

I imagine you are home,

In your room, all alone.

And you open your eyes into mine

And everything feels better.

Austin knows she's upstairs in her room. She stays up there all alone when he disappears. He knocks on the door.

When the door swings open, he sees Ally. Their eyes meet and he feels a little bit better.

And right before your eyes

I'm breaking

No where to hide

Just you and me

Ally stared at him and saw how broken he looked. But he wasn't broken, not yet anyway.

She wants to hide away, but he's right here. It's just her and him.

This is the last time

I'm asking you this

Put my name

At the top of your list

Ally's eyes are still watery as she mumbled out "Why are you here?" Austin gulps. "I know that I've been disappearing, and I know I say this every time, but I'm sorry."

Ally's tears were starting to fall, breaking Austin's heart. "Austin," she choked out. "This is the last time. Austin, please don't to this again. We never know where you go and it kills me. Please don't leave again."

Austin's eyes begin water. "Ally, I don't go away because I want to. I go away because I need to." He slips out. Tears are streaming out of Ally's eyes.

This is the last time

I'm asking you why

You break my heart

In the blink of an eye

"Austin, if you can't stay in town, I think we should split up Team Austin." Ally chokes. Austin's face falls, and Ally sees he's broken.

You find yourself

At my door

Just like all those times before

You wear your best apology

But I was there to watch you leave

Ally looks at the scene in front of her. Every time, he leaves, the first place anyone sees him is at her door. "Ally, please don't do this." Austin begs. "Austin, I can't take this anymore. This time, you didn't even hide it. You just said I'm leaving."

Austin's guilt hits him like a brick.

And all the times I let you in,

Just for you to go again

Disappear when you come back

Everything feels better

Ally takes a deep breath. "Every time you come back, we have a small fight. Then I just let you back in and forgive you. But every time, you leave again within a two weeks."

Austin just looks at her with hurt in his eyes.

And right before your eyes

I'm breaking and fast

Nowhere to hide

Just you and me

He runs his hands over the back of his neck. "Als..." He doesn't want to lose her. But he doesn't know how to explain.

This is the last time

I'm asking you why

You break my heart

In the blink of an eye

This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong

"Als... This isn't what you think it is." I say. "Well, Austin, if it's not what I think it is, then you're just running away." Ally says, loudly.

"Ally, what are talking about? I'm not running away! I come back." Austin almost yells. "Than what is it?" Ally responds.

This is the last time

I say it's been you all along

"Ally, do you really want to know why I leave?" Austin yells. "Of coarse! I've want to know for a year and a half!" Ally tells back.

"You! I try to be the perfect best friend! I try not to break instruments and do every little thing you ask. I have to leave for a little to avoid leaving forever. And I don't want to leave you." Austin screams.

This is the last time

I let you in my door

Ally looks like someone ran her over with a truck. Tears are cascading down. "Go get your song from the kitchen. That's the last song from me your getting from me." Ally gets out.

"Ally, I didn't..." Austin starts. "Go!" Ally yells.

This is the last time

I won't hurt you anymore

Austin walks in the house to get the song. Ally watches him grab the book. He looks at Ally. "Please don't don't do this." Ally looks away.

This is the last time

I'm asking you this

Put my name at the top

Of you list

"Ally, please. I didn't mean it." Austin starts. "Austin, please." Ally pleads.

This is the last time

I'm asking you why

You break my heart

In the blink of an eye

Austin wrote something on the song and left the song. "You're not taking it?" Ally asks. Austin looks at her. "Can't take the song without the writer." Austin said.

All looked at the song. On the top, written in Austin's hand was "There's no way I can make it without you."

This is the last time time I'm asking you this

This is the last time

I'm asking you this

Put my name

At the top of your list

Put my name at the top

Of your list

This is the last time,

I'm asking you why.

This is the last time,

I'm asking you why,

You broke my heart in the,

Blink of an eye.

You break my heart.

This is the last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you this.

This is the last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you this.

This is the last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you this.

This is the last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you,

Last time I'm asking you this.

A/n- I am so sorry, it is so sad. If you guys want, I could make it a two shot! Anyway, bed time! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Hey, guys. Here's the second part. Thank you Rocky Pond for the idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

(On TV)

A dark haired woman ran on screen.

"Welcome back to the Teeny Bop Has Been Countdown. We're down to the final Has Been. You guys voted and your favorite Has Been is...Austin Moon!" She yelled excitedly. A voice box produces cheers and applause.

"And as a special surprise, we brought him here for an interview!" Austin walks in and waves to the camera.

"Hi, Austin. It's great to have you here." The woman says in one of those talk show voices. "It's great to be here." He states.

"So, Austin, everyone wants to know, what happened a year ago that made you stop singing?" She asks. Austin sighs. "Well, let's just say it's personal."

She looks at him. "Well, a little birdie told our informers that you had a fall out with your song writer." His face turns to shock.

"Who told you about that?" He asks. "An anonymous caller told us. Give us all the juicy details." The woman tells him.

"I'd rather not. Please, let's not go there." Austin asks, eyes pleading. "Ok, ok. But why didn't you get a new song writer?" The woman asked curiously.

"Because I you can't replace a best friend." He let's out. "You care a lot about her. What was her name? Abby?" She questions.

"Ally." He says. "Well, we're almost out of time. Anything you wanna say?" She asks. "Yeah. One thing, Ally, I'm sorry."

"Ok. Live from New York this has been Teeny..."

(TV turns off)

Ally's face was red with anger. "I can't believe that someone is going blabbing about stuff that happened over a year ago."

Trish puts her magazine down. "What was that last part she said, they're in New York?" Ally and Trish had recently moved to an apartment in New York.

Trish is now a renounced fashion designer, and will probably never get fired from that. Ally finally got over her stage fright and has been trying out for various Broadway plays.

Ally said. "Yeah. They film on 32nd street. Why?" Trish gave her a look. Ally realized what her friend was saying.

"Trish, no. I am not driving down there and talking to him. You can stay friends with him and Dez, but I'm not going to talk to him." Ally finalizes.

"That studio is 5 blocks away. It would be funny, if somebody texted his red haired friend our address." Trish stated.

Ally's face went red again. "Trish, I can't believe you'd go behind my back and..."

Knock, knock.

"Ally, Ally. Please, no arguing when we have guests." Trish walks to the door. "Unbelievable." Ally says. "I'm waiting in my room. Tell me when they're gone."

"You can't hide forever!" Trish yells. Trish goes to the door and yells "Who is it?" She hears a grunt behind the door. "Trish, please open up. You know who it is?"

Trish smiles and opens the door. "Hi, Austin. Hi, Bozo." Dez started laughing. "She called you Bozo. And

she called me Austin."

Trish shakes her head. Austin gives her a pleading look. "She locked herself in her room." Austin brushes by her and goes looking for Ally's room.

"Ally! Ally!" He asks, knocking on every door. When he found the only locked door he knew he was in the right spot.

"Ally," he starts. "Please open the door." All he got was a sudden bang on the door. "You have all the right in the world to be angry with me. But just let me talk to you."

No response. Austin sighs. "The silent treatment isn't gonna work. " He says. No response again. "Ally, if you're not going to talk to me, at least let me apologize to your face."

Austin hears the door click unlocked. The door opens and for the first time in over a year, he saw the face of the girl he hurt. The girl he thinks of every night and day. The girl who wiggled herself into her life and that he abandoned.

When Ally saw Austin, she realized how hard this year had been for him. His eyes had bags from staying up late. His hair which used to have a purposely made bed head look now has a natural one.

But the worst part were his eyes. Those eyes that were filled with remorse, and hurt.

"Ally, I know what I did was unforgivable and you have every right in the world to kick me out, but please wait till after I apologize." He pleads.

Ally nods and let's him continue. "You weren't the reason I left. I left because I couldn't handle the fame and popularity. And when you asked me why I kept leaving, I didn't want to admit to my self that I was scared, so I chose the first person who popped into my mind to blame."

"Being the biggest idiot ever, I chose the most important person in my life. And the minute after I said it, I tried to take it back. But you can't take something like that back."

"Everyday, after that I thought about you day and night. It was like my unconscious was saying 'Why, you idiot, why?' "

"And there was more reasons than what I said on Teeny Bop about replacing you. You can't replace someone who had stuck with you through thick and thin. You can't replace hundreds of memories of us at the piano, writing songs. You can't replace all the feelings I got around you. I can't replace you." Austin finished, breathing heavily.

Ally was moved by the speech he just gave. She didn't what to say, so she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter than sherbet hugged someone.

Austin immediately returned the favor and have her a big hug. He hasn't felt like this since last year. They started leaning back but they stopped.

They were less than 6 inches apart. But that number was soon depleted. Thousand of fireworks and butterflies were flying through their chest. Neither of them were ever as happy as they were right then.

They finally leaned back. "Hey, Ally," Austin says. "Yes." Thousands of spark flew up his arm when she finally spoke to him. "There was one more reason not to get another songwriter."

"What is it?" She asks. "You can't replace the love of your life."

Fin.

A/n- So, Watcha think? I hate the ending, personally. But if you guys are happy, I'm happy. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
